Soaked in Shame
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Rain had a normal life until she found out about her true self. Mew Rain. Her spunky spirit now has to choose how to use her powers. To be a good guy or a bad guy. OcXKisshu
1. Mew Rain

Me: I, Alex, Does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way. *Sigh*

Pudding: Also, She's a hhhhhhhuge Kisshu fan! How Kawaii ~desu!

Me: *Gags Pudding* Heh.... As you know or might not know...from my other stories---

Ichigo: That Alex luuuuuvz OC's!

Me: :D Yesh I do...

Kisshu: And the hott bad guys... ^o^ *wink*

Me: *Dies*

Tart: INTRODUCING ALEX'S CHARACTER:

Name: Rain

Animal: Pocket Beagle

Age: 13

Hair Color/Length: Straight, short, black hair with full black bangs.

Instead of Pendant to Transform She Uses: The Black goggles that are always on her head.

Eye Color: Red

Attitude: Mischievous, easy going, happy.

Picture: .com/files/CTwwuKtdv-b99uRaU73ULe1SNQzkCN8o40LCRhvW4OVAzjmT5C8wLUy7bRS0vyD5AxDS5CVkoNEGzU33rEjl35P0kBPdw-WE/anime_girl_

When Transformed: Long black floppy dog ears pop out of her hair and a short black tail wags on her-- rear end. Her clothes turn into a short black, dress with ruffles, a black belt and see-through black lace gloves. Pic of dress: /pictures/g-pic-Gina_little_black_dress_with_

~:Ichigo's Pov:~

"A new member?" I asked, confused. I looked over to the girls and counted. One, two, three, four, and me. Which is...five?

"Why six, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked politely, pushing used dishes to the side. He sighed in annoyance and I glared.

"It's seems another girl had been caught up in the light you all saw when you got your DNA fused. But until now, she didn't know she had powers," He explained. I scratched my head and thought.

"What animal is she?" Pudding sang.

"A Pocket Beagle." My face went white and Mint laughed.

"You cannot be serious! Look!" I pointed to my fluffy cat ears and wacked Ryou hard with my cat tail.

"A dog? With a cat? I'm dead!" I announced, slamming my face on the table. Pudding laughed and Ryou scoffed.

"Deal with it. She's in the park a couple of miles from here so get going Mews," Ryou announced, stalking out the cafe doors. I groaned and stared at the table top blankly.

"C'mon Ichigo," Mint stated, poking my head. I shooed her hand away and slowly stood up.

"A mew is a mew! No matter if you like it or not, Let's go get Rain!" Zakuro encouraged. The mews nodded and I trailed behind them out the cafe doors. 'I'm dead.....'

~Rain's Pov:~

"Come here, I don't bite!"

The tiny squirrel studied me closely and I smiled. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out some crackers. Offering my hand full of treats, the squirrel scurried over and snatched a cracker, fleeing to a nearby tree. I laughed, my bangs bouncing in my eyes. I moved on to the cold pavement of the park and laid down. I giggled as I reached out my hand and pretended to play with the stars. They seemed to twinkle with delight as I pointed out each one.

"You! Are you Rain ~Nyaa?" A voice called in the distance. I stayed on the ground, but focused my attention towards the voice.

"Maybe!" I called back, fiddling with my goggles. I heard a snort in response and I smirked. Standing up, and retrieving my backpack, I stood alone, staring into the dark night.

"Who wants to know?" I yelled. I listened closely, before I heard my muffled reply.

"Us." What the...

Footsteps followed my confused thoughts and I winced. I stretched my neck out into the night and listened as hard as I could. 1 Pair of feet.....5 Pairs? I squeaked and franticly looked for a place to hide. My eyes settled on a bush and I leapt into it like lightning.

"This is a good plan...yeah....a bush..." I repeated over and over, trying to calm my breathing.

"What are you doing?"

I yipped and jumped out of my hiding place, scrambling onto the grass. I looked up to my 'stalker' and covered my mouth with my muddy hands.

"I am Mew Ichigo ~ Nyaa and us 5 are Tokyo Mew Mew! And it seems that you are our 6th member, Mew Rain!" A cat-girl yelled, followed by nodding from 4 other heads. I stood up and evaluated the 5 dressed-up cosplayers in front of me. 'They seem slightly familiar....' I thought, rubbing my chin.

"Mew Rain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Mew Ichigo' nodded and I touched one of her cat-ears. I shivered. 'Their warm..!' I backed up and dropped my hands to my sides.

"I don't get it...." I stated. Ichigo anime fell, as did the other girls.

"You're the 6th member to our crime-fighting-group! Tokyo Mew Mew! Your DNA is infused with DNA from a Pocket Beagle. You can help us to save the world from Aliens! Haven't you heard of us?" The Green girl explained. I blanked out and scratched my head nervously. This was getting weirder was weirder.

"Aliens.........?" Like the UFO and everything?

"Yup!" A yellow dressed girl yelled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Aliens... like green and big eyes, spaceship and all?" Ichigo nodded, but shook her hand as a way of saying 'sort of'.

"Do they eat brains?"

"No."

"Do they wanna take over the planet?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Why do you transform into skimpy outfits if your DNA was only changed with an animals?"

"I don't know."

"Are you an Alien?"

"Shut up."

"Okay..." I said, sighing in defeat. Then, all at once, they each held out their hands.

"I'm Lettuce. Nice to meet you Rain-san." Okay....

"I'm Mint." This...

"Zakuro." Is...

"I'm Pudding! Pudding likes Rain Onee-chan!" Very...

"And as I already said, I'm Ichigo." And somehow ironically...

"Awkward....!" I said, holding out the sound. But then, something clicked.

I stared at the girls in disbelief.

"Wait....I'm a doggy?" I yelped. They sweat dropped.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ichigo. You waiting for me, babe?" A voice interrupted. I looked up and my mouth dropped open.

"Kisshu!" The girls yelled. I picked up my jaw and shook my head. Rubbing my eyes a couple times, I stared up in shock.

'Holy crap in a bucket! That guy is flying!' It was getting harder to see since it was already 10:30, but I pointed up to 'Kisshu' and yelled.

"Yo dude! Your floating!" Kisshu came down to my level, his face inches from mine. But instead of being embarrassed, I was holding back my giggles. Even though I couldn't see his face, he sure had big ears!

"No shit," He responded. I smirked, but then realized how close he was to my face instead of studying his ears...yikes...

"Do you believe in Aliens?" He scoffed and everyone anime fell. I turned to them and shrugged.

"What? It was just a question..."

Suddenly, my hearing improved and I shook for a second. I did a little jump at the change and Kisshu looked at me in question.

"What?" I said shrugging. He smirked. What was wrong with my hearing just now...?

I lifted my hands to my ears and I shivered. It was just like Ichigo said. Long, soft---Beagle ears.

"HOLY SHIT-TAKI MUSHROOMS!" I screamed, running in circles.

"Ha ha! She's cute! Where'd you find her Ichigo?" I heard Kisshu say, but I kept running. And hell, if running was all I could do at the moment--- it better help me!

I wagged my tail in fright and ---Wait...A TAIL? I stopped running and bent over, my head between my legs. A short, cute, black beagle tail, wagged in delight on the other side of where my head was. My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air at Ichigo.

"Calm down Rain, it's fine!" She encouraged**.** I took a breath in and faced her.

"Okay so--- I'm a super hero?" She nodded and I smirked.

"Woohoo!"

"Another one? *Sigh* Well, prepare to die puppy," Kisshu yelled.

"FUSION!"

"Huh?" I asked. Kisshu's hands were gleaming and my eyes widened. Lettuce ran to me and shook my shoulders.

"Dizzy---" I yelped.

"You have to transform!" She said. I pushed her off.

"I don't know how!"

"Just listen to your heart!" Ichigo yelled. The light in Kisshu's hands expanded more and began to take form.

"Do you know how cliché that sounds?" I yelled back.

"UGH, JUST DO IT!"

I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Blocking out everything else, I listened.

"Mew Mew Rain! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Brilliant white lights swirled around my body and soon I was engulfed by them. My dog ears and tail were out, while a rather cute black dress covered my body. A black choker appeared around my neck and I spun around. My goggles came down on my eyes and I struck a final pose.

" Mew Mew Rain!" I sang. I twitched and stared at everyone.

"I feel like a sissy....." I said sadly, pulling my goggles to cover my eyes again.

"Chimera Animal!"

I spun around, and watched Kisshu toss something huge into the air. Covering my body to everyone, I was freaked out more than ever.

"Good job, Mew Rain. Now , fight!" Zakuro yelled. 'What... fight what?'

"RAWR!" Suddenly a giant ugly creature stood before me. All that computed in my brain was: Shit.

I took off running and the THING followed me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I circled the park 3 times, tears welling up in my eyes.

I looked back as I ran and saw that it resembled a badger. The animal I'm most afraid of.

"FREAKIN' GIANT BADGER!" I screamed. The girls immediately started to use attacks with pretty, rainbow colored, gy lights --but it wasn't working. But the badger did focus his attention or her attention, on the girls, so I took this as my chance to hide behind my lucky bush. Ah, bush. I've missed you.

From behind me, I heard Kisshu chuckle evilly. He rested his hands on my shoulders and I flipped around to face his---well, face.

"What's your name sugar?" He asked, tipping my chin with his hand. I gulped. I was still in the process of comprehending the situation, so I was weak and dazed.

"R-Rain," I stuttered. He laughed and patted my head.

"Until next time my sweet," He exclaimed, disappearing in the wind. My brain took a couple more seconds to get what one piece of the puzzle meant already. 'He floats...he has big ears......Ichigo knew his name.....he floats... What...OHHHHHHH!'

"He's the alien! I get it!" I yelled, jumping out of the bush.

"RAIN WATCH OUT!" Shit!

BAM!

The giant creature pulled its arm from on top of me and I held my leg, howling and whimpering like a dog.

"OW~!" The girls ran over, but could do nothing to help the pain. I glared at the animal in the eye.

"SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES!" Hell, my leg could be broken, but I don't care! I'm part dog! Let's show some strength!

"RAIN ASSUALT!" A black-bladed sword appeared in my hands and I charged at the odd-badger with full force and with no common sense.

"HIGH----YAHHHH!"

A black hole of darkness appeared inside the cut I made in the creature and it was sucked up in seconds. Now, where the creature had been, lay a baby badger, licking his paws.

There was an intense silence before someone spoke again. But of course, it was me.

.....................

"Seriously you guys, Aliens?"

"LET ME AT HER!"


	2. Attitude

Me: Thanks for the quick review/advice Chihime Felice! That was faster than I expected!

Pudding: Yup! Alex does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own Rain!

Kisshu: Let the story start-

~: Rain's Pov:~

"NO!" I yelled. Ichigo nodded her head, looking a bit shocked.

"How is it a problem?" She asked. I twitched. 'How is it a problem?'

"Just because I have beastly powers DOES NOT mean I have to work in a girly cafe!" I explained. The others looked confused and I shook my head.

"What's the problem in here?" I swerved my head around and came face to face with what seemed to be a very hot high schooler. But I wasn't taking it anymore.

"UNTIE ME FROM THIS CHAIR THIS INSTANT!"

"No."

"Why?' I whined. He scoffed and flicked my forehead. I twitched and glared at him threateningly.

"You work here now, and you have to protect the world from Aliens."

I snorted and wiggled in my seat. Zakuro stood up from her seat and placed down her cup of tea.

"Can we untie her now Shirogane-san?" Zakuro asked the blonde man. 'Shirogane' nodded and walked into the kitchen in the back. Pudding ran over to me and untied me like lightning. I rubbed my wrists and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Explain!" I said, pointing at Mint. She frowned and set down her tea.

"Ichigo, you explain. I'm busy." I twitched, but turned to Ichigo.

"Heh...um...well... Do you remember being caught in a mysterious light at any point?" She asked. I smiled at the odd thought, but then remembered the light.

~: Flash Back :~

"Tag!"

I smacked my best friends butt and she doubled over laughing. Taking off, I made sure she wouldn't catch me. But suddenly, I tripped on the side walk and cut my knee.

"I'm coming to get you!" I heard Britney scream.

"Shit!" I cursed, taking off again. The second I rounded the corner of Main Street, I was gasping for air.

"Watch out!"

"What's happing?"

"Help!"

"Oh no!"

I turned around and was blinded by sudden fierce lights. Light was all around me and a small dog was prancing at my feet.

"What the hell?" I said. The dog jumping up into my arms and merged into my chest. I freaked out and started running in circles. As I normally do. My world went black and I was gasping for air again.

"Wake up! Please Rain!"

"HUH! WHAT!" I jumped up, and noticed Britney standing over me. She offered her hand and I took it easily.

"Next time, no sleeping on the sidewalk!" She lectured. I nodded, but had an odd sense of energy lingering over me as I thought about the dream I had.

~: No Mo Flashback :~

Crap. I did see a 'mysterious light'...

"Well...in that light, your DNA was infused with one of a Pocket Beagle. Now you have mystical powers and your part of something called the 'Tokyo Mew Mew' project..." Weird...

"Continue..." I waved my hand in her face.

"With your powers, and ours combined, we have to protect the Earth from Aliens, like Kisshu, who are trying to take over, using the spirits of animals." I blanked out.

"..." This is tooo coincidental...This is crazy talk!

"Look, this has been fun and all, but I got to get home," I said, walking towards the exit. In my head I repeated that this was only a dream and that I would wake up soon enough. But I was lying to myself.

"Wait!"

Petite arms pulled around me, followed by sobbing. My eyes widened and my hand dropped from the door handle.

"Please, please! You have to help us! Without all of us, the Aliens will take over earth. Everyone will die!" I froze and guilt washed over my body. Would I really walk away from someone as desperate as this? I have to do something...

"Ichigo..." I swung around and place my hands on her shoulders. I frowned and looked at my audience of fake smiles and sighed.

"Look, I don't really understand everything that's happening here, but..." I looked into her wet red eyes and my heart sank. I sighed exasperatedly and looked at my feet.

"Damn...fine. Let's save the world from Aliens!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air sarcastically. Her smile broke through her sad face and I couldn't help but laugh. She hugged me tightly and I gasped for breath. The other Mews ran over and joined the hug fest, me in the middle.

"C-Can't breathe! AIR! AIR!" I screeched. The girls laughed and I frowned.

"I'm n-not kidding!"

"Put this on. Now that we've forced you to work here, you have to follow some rules."

Finally agreeing to fight Aliens and defend the planet took hours. I could have gone all night, but hey! It was already 3:30 in the morning! I clasped the uniform I received from Ryou and examined it. It was cute, yes, but I too revealing. Maybe it will look different on. It was the exact same dress as the other Mews, but it was black. Great. Were all a big rainbow! I snorted at my inside joke and took off and into the changing room. Soo tired...

~Ichigo's Pov:~

"She seems...interesting," I said gently, as Rain ran from the room. Zakuro laughed and Mint lit up with excitement.

"Well, she's making onee-sama happy! So she's great!" Mint said smiling.

"She seem's like trouble..." Ryou said, rubbing his temples. Pudding jumped up and down.

"Pudding can't wait to play with Rain-Oniichan Na no da!" Lettuce nodded in agreement with me and Rain appeared again. She seemed upset and I hid behind Lettuce.

~:Rain's Pov:~

"What. The. H-E-Double Hockey Sticks?" I yelped, gesturing to my legs.

"What?" Ryou asked, totally oblivious. I mean, come on man! USE YOUR DAMN EYES!

"You cannot be serious! This outfit is more revealing than the power-puff transformation I do with a puppy!"

"You have to wear it!" Ryou argued back. I scowled and Keiichiro ran in with pieces of cake.

"Please Rain-san, have some of my delicious cake," He said, flipping his long pony tail. Ichigo and the others went ga-ga over him and his cake and I gave him a sweet smile. Taking my piece, I gratefully shoved it in Ryou's face.

"Sorry Shirogane-san, but Payback's a bitch. And guess what?" I asked, leaning into his cake-covered face. He turned red with embarrassment and anger and I got my muffled reply of 'what'. I licked his cheek that was covered in icing and stalked out of the kitchen.

"I'm her best friend."

Rain: I- am- sassy!

Kisshu: Yup you are! :D

Me: Short chapter, I kno...

Ichigo: Yeah...

Pudding: R&R!


End file.
